1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to liquid discharge apparatus that discharge liquid at recording media.
2. Description of Related Art
A known liquid discharge apparatus includes a conveyer, a liquid discharge head, and a supporter. The conveyer is configured to convey a recording medium in a conveying direction. The liquid discharge head includes a discharge surface, which includes a discharge portion and a non-discharge portion. The supporter includes a portion configured to support a recording medium conveyed by the conveyer. The liquid discharged from the discharge portion of the liquid discharge head does not adhere easily to the portion of the supporter that supports the recording medium, thereby preventing contamination of the recording medium by liquid adhering to the supporting portion.